


A Question of Trust

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [16]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Inuyasha and Kagome, trust is an important element in their relationship. How can Kagome show him that she trusts him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: A Question of Trust  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome  
Genre: Fluff

“Close your eyes, Inuyasha.”

“Why?” Inuyasha eyed Kagome suspiciously. “Just what are you up to this time?”

“Nothing.” The miko sighed in exasperation. “Please, just do it, okay? I promise you'll like the surprise.”

“Oh no. You tricked me with that last time. I'm not falling for it.”

“Please, Inuyasha. Just trust me, okay?” Kagome cajoled. Inuyasha's resolve crumbled as she pinned him with her pleading blue eyes. “Please?”

Flattening his ears to his head, Inuyasha sighed. “Oh, alright, but it better be worth it.”

“Trust me, it will.”

Inuyasha closed his eyes. Nothing seemed to happen for a few minutes, and he grew impatient. “Well, wench?”

“Open them.”

He opened them and glared at her. It seemed like nothing had changed. Then he saw it in her hands. Kagome held his rosary. He asked softly, “Kagome?”

“I thought about what you said. You know, about trusting you.” Kagome looked down, blushing softly. “I wanted to show you how much I trust you, and I felt that this was the best way.”

Inuyasha reached out, brushing his fingers across the beads. As euphoric as he was about being unleashed from them, he felt like something had been taken away. The kotodama had been a part of him for so long. In so many ways, it was the one thing constantly connecting him to Kagome.

Looking up, Inuyasha said, “I'd like to keep it---if that's alright.”

Kagome gasped. “Inuyasha? Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. I trust you, too, Kagome.”


End file.
